DANI PHANTOM: THE ROGUED DRAUGR
by LooneyAces
Summary: When Gunne's right hand man Geir escapes during the Battle of Amity Park Community College and attacks Coulson and his team 11 days later, Team Phantom's Dani Phantom steps in to try to save them as well as high school teenagers. Takes place after the events of DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRUAGR. DPxMCU
1. Prologue: Geir

**LooneyAces here with a new story and it is the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. crossover of Danny Phantom featuring Danielle Fenton, aka Dani Phantom, part of the crossover series of DPxMCU. Now, to those that has been following my series, this story takes place after the events of the Danny Phantom Phase 2 story DANNY PHANTOM: THE ASGARDIAN DRAUGR, and before the story GHOSTLY AVENGER: AGE OF ULTRON and GHOSTLY AVENGER: CIVIL WAR. And in movie point of view, takes place before the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier. To those that hasn't follow the series and are new to it, I highly recommend you read the story GHOSTLY AVENGER and the first story mentioned before reading this one and the latter two. Anyway, I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. I also do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. That belongs to Marvel. The fictional character(s) are mine though. Anyway, on with the story.**

Prologue: Geir.

[December 21, 2013]

 _The Battle of Amity Park Community College was taking place. Danny Phantom was leading Team Phantom and his army, which consist of Danny's enemies and allies, against an evil Asgardian draugr name Gunne and his large army of Asgardian draugrs, all which are under his control. Team Phantom had rescued Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson right before the two factions clashed with each other. One member of Team Phantom, who is the second-in-command, is fighting against Gunne's right hand man. She is a Halfa like Danny and she is known as Dani Phantom, the young female clone and genetically twin of Danny, and now Danny's little sister after his parents adopted her after the Dis-asteriod Incident two years ago. 15 years old biologically, but actually 3 years old, Dani, or Danielle, has grown, but still maintains the same biological similarities to Danny: her skin, eyes, hair and her ponytail, both grown longer, in both human and ghost form and are the same colors as Danny's, but she now has a the features of a young woman, mainly her figure that would make boys her age swoon. Her outfit is the same. She wears a matching shirt-and-pants. The right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes, however, her midriff is covered and now has a white belt, making it a one-piece suit like Danny's. She also has a more feminine version of the DP logo. It's similar to Danny's, but it includes a sideways heart. Anyway, Dani was engaged in combat against Gunne's right hand man. The draugr knocked Dani to the ground._

 _"Give up, She-Phantom. You can't possibly win." the draugr said._

 _"Like Danny's childhood idol Captain America says, I can do all day." Dani said before blasting her foe back to the ship._

 _Dani then flew towards the draugr before he gets a grip on her fist. The two exchanged punches and blows before the draugr sends a powerful blue ghost ray to Dani, making her fall to the ground. The draugr then blows a hole on the ship._

 _"Foolish ghost girl, you and your friends may have ruin Gunne's plans, but that doesn't mean I can't finished what he started." the draugr said before he flies off and escapes, leaving Gunne and his army to fight on their own._

 _"Dang it." Dani said._

* * *

[January 1, 2014]

It's been 11 days since the Battle of Amity Park Community College and now the new year of 2014. In the Mojave Desert near the outskirts of Las Vegas, a man was walking through the middle of the desert, but this man is not human. He is a ghost, and a special kind of ghost. The ghost had gray skin, a good muscle built and was wearing protective armor, including a chestplate with a high neck guard or collar, shoulder guards, gauntlets, boots, and other armor plating including a distinctive, ornate helmet. His armor is also complemented by a fabric cape. This ghost is actually the deceased Einherjar Asgardian warrior that escaped from Amity Park and Gunne's right hand man. Minutes later, the draugr arrived at the outskirts and spots a group of high schoolers, apparently A-Listers in this area, at a local station. The draugr approached the group and grabs a water bottle from one teenage boy and drinks the water. The teenager think that they're seeing a man in a costume and not a ghost.

"Are you okay, sir?" a popular high school girl asked.

"No. I'm parched and weary in this human world." the draugr said in a dark voice. "Is all of Midgard so desolate? I don't remember being like this last time?"

"Midgard? We have no idea where that is." a popular high school boy asked.

"This is Las Vegas, and we rule here." another popular teenage girl said.

"I see. So you all are superior to your peers?" the draugr asked.

"Yeah. Anyone that crosses our path gets it. Anyone talks to the losers will be treated like one and become a outcast." the teenage boy, who is the lead jock, replied.

"I see. You all have power and bring fear to your peers. I admire that in young people like all of you." the draugr said before he uses his Asgardian ghost powers from his hand and swings it to release red-ecto energy to the high schoolers, making their eyes turn pupiless red for a moment before returning to normal. "I am going to need your help if I am to remain free and help my master on his backup plan."

Moments later, the popular teens were in their car, driving towards Las Vegas, with the draugr in the front passenger seat.

"We will help with your mission." the popular teen girl name Rebecca said.

"Yeah, and we will make sure no one gets in your way." the lead jock name Levi said.

"And no loser or outcast will get in our way." another jock name Eduardo said.

"But we don't even know your name, sir." the last popular girl name Sarah said.

"It's Geir. My name is Geir." Geir replied as his eyes flashes a deadly red and has an evil grin on his face.

 **And that's the prologue. Off course, we need some A-List high school kids from different cities you known and acts like the A-Lister back in Amity Park, like Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, well you know. Then again, we'll see A-Listers when Spider-Man:Homecoming gets released. Anyway, this episode will be based on the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode 'Yes Men' from the first season. Anyway, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Dani Phantom

**Mikaela2015: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Heck yeah! :)**

 **Darck Ben: Thanks :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's chapter 1 everybody.**

Chapter 1: Arrival of Dani Phantom.

Geir, and Las Vegas' local A-Listers Levi, Rebecca, Eduardo and Sarah arrived at their school, which is near downtown. Rebecca parked her car at the front of the entrance.

"I'll go get some of my friends to introduced you. We'll be right back." Rebecca said as she and her friends leave Geir alone.

Geir then see some boys, who appear to wear the same jackets like Levi and Eduardo, picking on a defenseless nerd. Geir approached them.

"I see you all bring fear to these type of peers. Impressive." Geir said.

"Gotta make sure that we're at the top of the school chain." one jock said.

"I spoke to four of your friends today. I could use some people like you. Get more power, more fear." Geir said.

"You don't like losers?" another jock asked.

"Let's just say, I don't like those that gets in my way." Geir replied.

"Well, I wish I can help, but unfortunately, have to enter this educational prison." the first jock said.

"I see." Geir said as before he uses his Asgardian ghost powers from his hand and swings it to release red-ecto energy to the high schoolers, making their eyes turn pupiless red for a moment before returning to normal. "You and your peers now serve me to help my master on his backup plan. As a matter of fact, you all will now serve me." Geir said as he once again use his Asgardian ghost powers to hypnotized the whole school and all students came to him and bow to him. "Soon, this planet will fall and Gunne will rule. Now, we must get more young people like you." Geir said with a grin.

* * *

Inside a airplane called the Bus, which is a modified Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson and his team were doing usual business, as well as getting some intel on any bases that involves the Centipede Project and a person known as the Clairvoyant until Agent Melinda May called everyone for a briefing.

"We have new orders. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s detecting massive ectoplasmic energy readings in the Las Vegas area. We're also getting reports of high schoolers in that city reported missing and high schools empty." May said. Agent Melinda May is a serious and well known S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She works as a Level 7 and Red S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, nicknamed 'The Cavalry'. A veteran pilot and soldier with years of experience and a good friend of Agent Phil Coulson.

"Where's Agent Coulson?" Agent Grant Ward asked. Grant Ward is also a level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative with a dark past.

"Taking some personal time." May replied.

"These are the same readings back in Amity Park, especially after that incident at Amity Park Community College. We believe that these readings belong to the Asgardian ghost that escaped from Amity Park when Team Phantom was dealing with the Gunne Incident. Team Phantom and S.H.I.E.L.D. has been trying to track down this ghost in the past 11 days." Agent Jemma Simmons said with a British accent. Jemma Simmons is an English-born S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and scientist. A genius biochemist, she is one of the youngest and most prominent members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s research division, along with her friend and partner, Leo Fitz.

"Team Phantom had contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. and said that they're gonna send in their second-in-command to help us out, as well as train us to hunt and fight ghosts. Either way, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants us to help her out and be the welcome wagon because Team Phantom told that we are to meet her near the city." May said.

"Okay. No cause for concern. I mean, ghost could be allies, like Danny's ghost allies." Agent Leo Fitz said with a British accent. Leo Fitz is a Scottish-born S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and scientist. A genius engineer, he is one of the youngest and most prominent members of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Sci-Tech division, and inseparable from his research partner and best friend, Jemma Simmons.

"Pariah Dark wasn't, as well as Danny's enemies, even if they helped him saved the world from the Dis-asteriod 3 years ago." Ward said.

"They only become temporarily allies in case of serious threats, like what happen to Amity Park recently." Skye said. Skye is a genius-level hacker and a new S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She was recruited by Coulson and trained by Ward when she was a member of a group called the Rising Tide.

"All right, let's get ready." May ordered.

A few minutes later, May, Ward and Fitz were in their SUVs heading towards Las Vegas, which is only 5 miles away. Fitz, is using his tablet to track for any ectoplasmic signatures.

"Fitz?" Ward asked.

"Not detecting any ecto signatures at the moment. This is still a science we don't completely understand, only the Fentons do. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still learning about ghosts and the paranormal." Fitz replied.

"Well, at least the Fentons gave us some information." Ward said before turning his attention to May. "So, what's up with Coulson?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's personal to him." May said.

"Whoa, I'm getting one ecto signature and closing in fast. And it's a strong one too." Fitz said suddenly.

"How close are we talking about?" May asked.

Before Fitz can answered, a black and white figure suddenly landed on the road, in front of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles, causing them to stop suddenly and the agents to get out and draw their weapons. The figure is a young girl who looks to be 15 years old and looks like Danny Phantom: her skin, eyes, hair, but she has a long ponytail, and a figure. She is also wearing a black and white jumpsuit like outfit in which right side of her shirt is inverted, her right arm is white and her right glove is black while her left arm is black and her glove is white. She has streaks of white on the sides of her pants, and wears white shoes, and has a white belt, making it a one-piece suit. She also has a more feminine version of the DP logo. It's similar to Danny's, but it includes a sideways heart. May, Ward and Fitz recognized her as Danielle Fenton, who is better known as Dani Phantom, the sister/clone of Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom, and she, along with Danny, are also known as the Phantom Twins and leaders of Team Phantom. Dani was looking at the armed agents in front of her when she recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on one of the SUV's doors.

"That's Dani Phantom, Danny's little twin sister. The two are known as the Phantom Twins and are the leaders of Team Phantom." Ward said.

"Stand down. She's a friendly." May ordered.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Ward replied.

"I am Dani Phantom, of Team Phantom. We have a serious ghost problem on our hands." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. The chapters in this story will probably be short since this deals with the show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and not a movie like story, like a commerical break occurs at the end of each chapter. Anyway, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Danielle's Briefing

**Before I get started. Many of you may have noticed that the story's cover photo has changed. If I had to imagine how Dani would look like when she's older, the picture that Amethyst-Ocean made fit the description. Also, announcement. There is a possibility that Dani Phantom will take over Danny's place as the main character of this series for Phase 4. Also, just saw Doctor Strange and it was an awesome movie. Completed step 1 in preparations for DANNY PHANTOM: THE ULTIMATE RETURN. Step 2 is continue watching the current season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as the upcoming story is set to appear on fanfiction this coming April. And step 3 is set to be soon.**

 **mikaela2015: Thank you. :)**

 **darck ben: thanks and I'll fix it as soon as I can. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 2 everybody.**

Chapter 2: Danielle's Briefing.

Agents May, Ward and Fitz has arrived back at the Bus with Danielle Fenton, now in her human form. Ward and Fitz guides Dani to Fitz and Simmon's lab as Coulson and May looks on from the second floor.

"She's a clone of Danny, and the third Halfa in existence. I saw her in Antarctica with the other ghosts and Danny. Use her energy to turn the Earth intangible to preventing the Dis-asteriod from hitting Earth. I also saw her revealed herself in front of what is now her real parents. It was pretty badass." Coulson said. "Not to mention I met the girl once Danny became part of the Avengers Initiative. Shame she didn't get equal credit to saving the Earth along with Danny."

"She says she has new orders from Danny, train .S.H.I.E.L.D. to ghost hunt and capture a powerful ghost. You up for this?" May asked.

"I'm fine. This could help us learn more about ghosts and fight them." Coulson replied before heading down the stairs.

Coulson and May enters the lab. When Dani turned around to face the agents, she went wide-eyed upon seeing Phil Coulson.

"Agent Coulson? What the heck? Danny said you were killed by Loki." Dani said.

Dani couldn't believe that Phil Coulson is standing right in front of her. She had thought that Coulson was killed, from what Danny had told her and Team Phantom shortly after the Battle of New York. During the Attack om the Helicarrier, Coulson was killed by the rogued Asgardian Loki. His death gave Danny and the other Avengers the push they needed to band together and stop the Chitauri invasion. On the orders of Director Fury, Coulson was brought to the Guest House, a secret facility where he was brought back to life using treatments developed by a secret project called Project T.A.H.I.T.I..

"And he was right... For a while, anyway. But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few of their own." Coulson replied.

"Danny will be very happy to hear that. He considers you a friend. And so have I. I'm glad you're alive, Coulson." Dani said.

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay." Coulson said.

"That's understandable." Dani said.

"I understand you're on a ghost hunt, from what Team Phantom had told S.H.I.E.L.D.." Coulson said.

"Right." Dani said before heading towards the nearby holotable and screen where Ward, May, Fitz, Simmons and Skye were gathered at. "You all have hear about the battle at Amity Park Community College. Yes, Danny has managed to captured the Asgardian ghost Gunne, but now we have another problem. During the battle, I was battling one particular ghost, or draugr as they call themselves. He is Gunne's right hand man, and he escaped during the battle. His name is Geir. He's a very powerful ghost." Dani explained.

"How powerful are we talking about?" Ward asked.

"From what I've heard so far, mind control and sorcery. Asgardian ghosts have the same powers as the ghosts we commonly fight, but they are more powerful and their powers act differently than the ones here. Now, Danny is equal to that." Dani said.

"You know what he's up to?" Coulson said.

"I don't know, probably doing Gunne's back up plan, but he has mind control young people, particular the youth, high schoolers, like myself as a example, for his purpose." Dani said.

"That probably explains the reports of missing high schoolers in Las Vegas." Skye said.

"So Geir is there then? Great, he starting." Dani said.

"What does Geir needs them for?" Coulson asked.

"Youth, like myself since I do attend Casper High, have a weakness. Unfortunately, he can't get me due my ghost abilities. That's what Halvar, Ragnar and Grabacr told me. Anyway, his mind control powers are so powerful it's impossible for any Fenton tech to get anyone out of his control." Dani said.

"So how do we free them and stop him?" Coulson asked.

Dani then goes through her backpack before pulling out a paper bag and thermoses.

"In order to get these kids out of Geir's control, you have to use these." Dani said holding a flower. "This is the Blood Blossom. It maybe an ordinary flower, but it's actually a anti-ghost repellent, but it can also be use to get people out of a ghosts' control. In order to capture Geir, you have to use this." Dani said as she holds seven thermoses. "This is the Fenton Thermos. It's use to catch ghosts, or half-ghosts, if they're in ghost form." Dani said as she each hands all agents a Fenton Thermos.

"How does it work? I've heard about it in the reports, but never seen it in action." Fitz asked.

"It shoots a blue beam. No ghost, no matter how strong, can't escape. It needs to be charged with ectoplasmic energy in order to work." Dani said. "Now until we can find Geir, Danny has also gave me new orders. I am going to train you how to hunt and fight ghosts. It's time for S.H.I.E.L.D. to put their ghost fighting skills to the test. Hopefully, you guys can do better than the Guys in White, who can't even capture a ghost, from what Danny had told me."

"All right, while we start our ghost fighting training, let's start looking for unusual activity within a few-hundred-mile radius around Las Vegas. Any ghost sights, paranormal activity. If this ghost wants to continue Gunne's backup plan, then he's gonna be hard to stop." Coulson said.

"All right, time to start your training." Dani said as she transform into her ghost self.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I tell, this story is like echoing the events that will occur in season 4 of the show since it deals with ghosts. Almost forgot, Skye (Daisy) didn't know her real name yet since this is Season 1. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Training

**mikaela2015: Thanks :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **darck ben: Thanks, and yes, I've seen both seasons of Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and currently watching Luke Cage**

 **I also saw Doctor Strange a few days ago. Awesome movie.**

 **Here's chapter 3 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Training.

At a casino in Las Vegas, the high school students, under Geir's mind control, were trashing the place, while holding some of the employees at gunpoint. Geir was in the main office holding the casino's owner hostage.

"Give me your gold and money." Geir threatened the owner with a ghost ray.

The owner then heads for a hidden safe on the wall. After getting the combination, he opens the safe only to get shoved by Geir. Geir picks up a gold coin.

"Excellent." Geir said with a grin.

* * *

Back at the Bus, Dani was training Coulson's Team. She was impressed on how they learn quickly. She taught them ghosting fighting tactics and how to use some of the Fenton equipment.

"Well done. You all are Team Phantom material." Dani said.

"Well, that will be put to the test in an actual ghost fight, Ma'am." Ward said.

"I have confidence you all will do well." Dani said before grabbing a belt. "Okay, next Fenton weapon. This is the Fenton Specter Deflector."

"What does it do?" Skye asked.

"It's design to repel and weaken any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. But I have to warn you, it can also be effective against Danny and myself in both human and ghost form." Dani replied.

"Have your family thought about making a modified one that won't affect a Halfa?" May asked.

"Well, we have one modified one, but that's a prototype. Danny wore it during the Battle of New York. My family is in the process of making the new finalized ones, including special ones for the Avengers, should they deal with a ghost threat with Danny and myself." Dani said. "Anyway, I brought the belts for all of you, including the keys for it."

Dani continues to train the team before heading to speak to Coulson on any information on where Geir might be.

"These are files of every police report within 100 miles of where you arrived, everything from the last 6 hours." Coulson said, showing Dani a display of police reports from Las Vegas.

"Okay." Dani said as she looks through the reports. "I suppose S.H.I.E.L.D. has info on me, you know, when..."

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. acquired the information on how you were created after Masters' disappeared. I've read the reports myself." Coulson said.

"He was a creep. I'm glad that my real parents accepted me for who I am. After all, I do have Fenton DNA. Technically, I am a Fenton myself. I just wish I was born at a hospital instead of being created at a lab. I feel like some boy, like the ones in my high school, except for one of my best friends but we're just friends, won't like me as a result." Dani said.

"Danielle, your family loves you very much, especially Danny. You don't have to look at the past, you need to look at the future. And I'm pretty sure some boy will like you someday, and doesn't care if you're... you know." Coulson said, making Dani smile.

"Thanks, Coulson. I really needed that, even if Danny had told me that before." Dani said before looking at one report. "There, a robbery at jewelry stores and casinos."

"And a gun store robbery by kids under the age of 18." Coulson said.

"And a ghost sighting at Nellis Air Force Base." Dani said. "Oh no, it's happening faster than I thought. Geir's gathering high schoolers, money, weapons, including military hardware. Geir is building an army to finished Gunne's job." Dani said with wide eyes.

Meanwhile, Ward has managed to track Geir's location.

"We've traced the missing high schoolers to a casino near the MGM Grand Hotel. Probably where Geir is at." Ward said. "We'll be meeting a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy there."

"Good. Then, thanks to the Fentons, you can use and show off with these." Fitz said referring to the Fenton anti-ghost weapons that the Fentons gave to S.H.I.E.L.D. should they have to fight ghosts in the future.

"Nice. Never thought the Fentons can make good weapons." Ward said as he grabs one anti-ghost gun.

"With these guns, S.H.I.E.L.D. can somehow created their own anti-ghost weapons and help the Fentons to making better advance weaponry in a way." Fitz said.

"When you're up against people who are being mind controlled by a ghost, it's gonna be difficult to distinguish friend and foe." May said.

"Which is why Dani will use the Blood Blossoms, and we can use this flower to create a specialized weapon for future ghost battles." Coulson said.

"Where's Dani?" Fitz asked.

"Right here." Dani said, now in her ghost form. "Make sure the Blood Blossoms stays away from me when we start the attack. Now, let's go hunt a ghost."

 **And that's the end of this chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Rescuing the High Schoolers

**Sorry for the long wait. Been working on my other story THE FENTON CHRONICLES, which is also part of the DPxMCU series. Not easy working on two DPxMCU stories at the same time. Also, how bout that Spider-Man: Homecoming trailer? Can't wait for the movie.**

 **darck ben: No, I'm keeping the MCU timeline accurate.**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **KuriMaster13: Thank you. And I got those fixed.**

 **phantomgirl21: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Rescuing the High Schoolers.

Dani, Coulson's Team, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. convoy arrives at the casino at Las Vegas, where Geir and his army of mind controlled high schoolers are believed to be hiding at. They surround the building while coming up with a plan. Dani goes invisible to scout the building on how many opponents, hostages and where Geir is at, before heading back to Coulson.

"Okay, we got a whole school, one hostage, and Geir is located at the main office with 4 people." Dani said.

"Okay. Now, what do these guns do?" Coulson asked.

"You know those tear gas guns that the police use against riots?" Dani asked.

"Yes." Coulson replied.

"These Fenton rifles fires a gas that contains the anti-ghost repellent from the Blood Blossom. This should be able to get these people out of Geir's control." Dani replied.

"Okay, we'll deal with the kids while you deal with Geir." Coulson said.

Before anyone can take action, a group of teenagers barged out of the doors and started firing their weapons at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Let me deal with them. You start firing the gas once I'm out of sight! Make the job easy!" Dani said before flying towards the attackers.

One of the teens trying to point his gun at Dani, but she made the gun intangible before throwing it away. She then grabbed his arm and flipping him over before knocking him out. She then grabbed another boy by the shoulder and threw him, making his face ram into a support beam. Dani then took on a popular girl, who tried to strike her with a pool stick. The two then went into martial arts combat until Dani overpowered her before the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents starts firing the Blood Blossom gas. As soon as everyone got inside, it erupted into chaos and gunfire, which got the attention of Geir, Levi, Rebecca, Eduardo and Sarah.

"What's going on out there?" Geir demanded.

Levi checks see what's going on and sees the battle between Geir's army and S.H.I.E.L.D..

"Well, looks like we've caught the attention of the law." Levi said.

"You said you got this handled." Geir said.

"I don't know. These people are firing some red gas and our peers are knocked out." Levi said.

"No, no, no!" Geir said barging out of the office's doors to see the battle himself.

Geir then flew over and attack some of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Meanwhile, May and Ward were working together on firing the gas at some teens that were firing at them.

"It's not easy when someone is firing at you and you can't fight back." May said.

"Don't worry. The gas will get them out of Geir's control. So at least we don't have to fight a large group of kids." Ward said before firing another round of the gas.

Meanwhile, Skye was hiding behind a slot machine as she is taking cover from gunfire.

"I could use some backup here." Skye said.

Suddenly, the gunfire cease. Confused, Skye looks to see that the teens have been knocked unconscious by Dani.

"Thanks, Dani." Skye said.

"No problem, Skye." Dani said before flying off.

Meanwhile, Geir has just finished off some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he noticed Coulson.

"What mortal trickery is this? I heard that you were perished at the hands of Odin's foolish child, Loki." Geir spatted. "Doesn't matter. I don't know where you and your friends got those anti-draugr weapons, but it will lead to your wrong doing."

"Apparently, S.H.I.E.L.D. had their own tricks. And there's no way you will succeed. After all, you and Gunne did underestimate Danny." Coulson said.

"Please, Phantom got lucky. Once I succeed and my master takes over, you, your friends, and Phantom will be begging to die. Phantom should never underestimate me." Geir said.

"Maybe, but you have seem to underestimate another person." Coulson said with a grin, which confused Geir.

At that moment, Geir got blasted towards a nearby wall by a green ecto-energy ray. Geir looks up to see Dani Phantom standing her ground.

"Did you miss me?" Dani taught.

"YOU?!" Geir yelled in anger.

Geir then flew towards Dani and tried to punch her, but Dani ducked and punched Geir in the face. Dani tried to punch him again, but Geir gets a grip on Dani's hand. Dani groans in pain before firing another ghost ray.

"Give up, Geir. I see that your plan will not do you any good. There's no way you can escape from me, and manipulating these students to do your dirty work will gain you or Gunne nothing." Dani said.

"And I see you're still a step or two behind. You never seem to give up, do you, She-Phantom?" Geir said.

"You know how this is gonna end, Geir. Get in the thermos and no one gets hurt." Dani said, making Geir chuckled.

"You think I fear you, ghost girl? Such confidence in you." Geir said before looking at the brainwashed Levi, Rebecca, Eduardo and Sarah. "Tear her apart."

Suddenly, Eduardo tried to punch Dani, but she managed to grab his arm and flipped him over. Rebecca tried to strike, but Dani grabbed her shoulder and threw her over a table. Sarah also tried to punch Dani, but she loses her balance when Dani went intangible. Dani then tried to point the Fenton Thermos at Geir when Levi punched her in the face, making her fall onto the thermos, breaking it. Levi then grabbed a office chair and tried to strike Dani, but she went intangible. Dani repeated until she kicked the chair away before throwing Levi through a table, before she was able to knock all four A-Listers unconscious. Suddenly, Geir ram Dani from behind, sending her crashing through a glass window before plunging to the first floor. Geir landed on the floor a few seconds later.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?!" Geir spatted.

Geir then kicked Dani really hard that she crashed through a table. Geir then grabbed Dani by the throat and threw her, making her crashed through several expensive slot machines. Dani got back up and tried to charged at Geir, but he use his telekinesis powers against her, and he threw her again towards Coulson and his team. Geir then trapped Dani, Coulson, May, Ward, and Skye in an Ecto-Tornado Cage. The five tried to escape, but it was pointless, which Geir laughed.

"Better luck next time, fools." Geir said before he teleported himself and escaped, before the tornado disappeared.

* * *

Dani and Coulson's Team were at a nearby hospital, where Coulson's Team and parents were checking on the now free students, and Dani, who has suffered some injuries after that beating Geir gave her.

"You sure you're gonna be okay, Danielle?" Coulson asked.

"I'll be okay. Danny and I have been through worse. Not to mention these injuries will be healed in probably a few minutes. One of the advantages of having ghost powers, enhanced healing." Dani replied. "Geir is worst than I thought. And... darn it, I almost had him."

"Don't worry, Dani. We'll catch him." Coulson said.

"How? The Fenton Thermos broke during the fight." Dani said holding the thermos.

Coulson then grabbed the thermos before saying...

"Let me deal with that." Coulson said.

"You really think we can catch him? I mean, this is your first ghost fight. I don't want you or your team to get hurt. But I don't want to let Danny down either." Dani said.

"Dani. I have confidence in you. If Danny can battle some powerful evil ghosts alone, then you can too." Coulson said, which Dani smiled.

"Thanks, Agent Coulson." Dani said. "We should probably talk to those high schoolers. Maybe they have clues when they were brainwashed."

Dani and Coulson then goes to talk to the kids, to see if they have any clues. After getting some hints on where Geir might strike next, Coulson orders May, Skye and Ward to track Geir's location while he also orders Fitz and Simmons to fix the Fenton Thermos.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Distraction

**Important announcement. I, LooneyAces, now have a Facebook page. Now you can see all of my deviantart artworks and what I am planning on fanfiction, and stay tune for current and future stories. You can find the link on my FanFiction and Deviantart pages, if you have a Facebook account.**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thank you. :)**

 **Here's chapter 5 eevrybody.**

Chapter 5: Distraction.

Geir has arrived at Los Angeles, California after escaping from Dani and Coulson's Team at Las Vegas. He arrived at the famous Beverly Hills district, in front of the famous Beverly Hills High School. Geir noticed the students there, either heading to class or hanging out.

"Time to for an distraction." Geir said as he shoots red energy at the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Bus, Dani was prepping some of the Fenton weapons when May came in the room with a smile on her face, seeing Dani prepping.

"May I?" May said.

Dani hands May one of the Fenton anti-ghost guns. May surveys it as if she was surveying a normal handgun. She then twirls it, making Dani chuckle.

"You seem to have worth of experience with weapons." Dani said.

"Lots of experience, but I prefer to use my hands." May said as she hands the ecto gun back to Dani.

"Girl power." Dani said.

"You said it." May said.

"But, I have to warn you, Geir is quite skilled in combat. Trust me, I know." Dani said.

"Then why use people that are your age? Why have them fight for him?" May asked.

"Well, Halvar told me that he believes people that are my age shouldn't respect authority." Dani said.

"Security cameras just got a sight of him." Coulson said as he walked in the room. "If Geir wants a army of wealthy and A-List teenagers, I think he may hit the jackpot."

"Where is he now?" Dani asked.

"Los Angeles. Beverly Hills High School." Coulson replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move." Dani said.

* * *

One hour later, Dani and Coulson's Team has arrived at the famous Beverly Hills High School. All the agents survey the whole school, where all the hallways and classrooms are deserted and empty.

"East wing of the school is clear." May said.

"West wing is clear." Ward said.

Meanwhile, Dani was looking over the footage of the cameras. She sees Geir releasing some energy, which mind control the students down before he faced the camera.

 _"A message She-Phantom. You might wanna start saving more of these foolish mortals."_ Geir said through the monitor before he disappears.

Meanwhile, Geir has many high school students from all over Los Angeles under his control. The student then starts a riot in downtown. The students were rioting at banks, and military installations. Dani and Coulson's Team arrived at the scene.

"I don't need an army to take them on. Besides, I got you guys." Dani said. "Also, I don't have enough Blood Blossom gas for all of them. You guys have an alternative?"

"We can use the Night-Night Guns. They're use to tranquilized enemies or people being controlled." Coulson replied.

"Good. We can get them detained once they're tranquilized. Try not to hurt them. They have no idea what they're doing." Dani said as she charges towards the riot.

Coulson, Ward and May started firing their Night-Night Guns, tranquilizing some teens, while Dani combats some of them who tried to attack her. One boy tried to shoot her, but Dani grabs the gun's barrel and yanked it away before elbowing him to the face before kicking him back to the ground. A group of teens tried to shoot her, but she goes intangible as the bullets pass harmlessly through her. Dani then use her telekinesis powers to yank the guns out before using her powers against the teens, which she use to get them tied up to a lightpole with a piece of rope. After a 10 minute fight, all of the teens under Geir's control has been tranquilized and detained.

"Did you find Geir?" Coulson asked.

"That's odd, I haven't seen Geir anywhere." Dani said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Geir has arrived at the Bus undetected since Skye, Fitz and Simmons are too busy surveying the battle at Los Angeles. He's in the plane's cockpit. Now knowing that he will not complete Gunne's back plan, he must now prepare to stop Dani at all costs.

"Let's see if you can save your friends, She-Phantom." Geir said as he releases ecto energy at the plane's instruments, compromising it.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I had a severe case of writer's block. Also, you have to remember that this is a episode story, so it's gonna be short. But don't worry, the next Dani Phantom story will be long. Anyway, please review. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle for the Bus

**KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks, and yep, let's see what happens. :)**

 **mikaela015: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Battle for the Bus.

Dani, Coulson, May and Ward arrived back at the Bus after battling more mind-controlled students at Los Angeles. Dani is not happy since Geir made the battle a distraction, not to mention she needs the Fenton Thermos fixed.

"This is all a distraction. Geir is playing with us." Dani said.

"We'll find him. S.H.I.E.L.D., with the help from Fenton Works, just got a new ecto radar which detects any ecto entities around the world." Coulson said.

"It doesn't matter. Geir now knows how we work." Dani said as Fitz approached them.

"Don't worry, I expanded my search on the ecto radar with satellite support running. We'll find him. Also, some good news. I fixed the thermos." Fitz said.

"Let me see it. I have to make sure it will work." Dani said.

Fitz leads Dani to the lab where the Fenton Thermos was lying on the table. Dani grabs it to inspect it for any signs of damage before testing it, successfully emitting the powerful blue beam.

"Nice job, Fitz." Dani said with a smile.

"Now all we have to do is find Geir." Ward said.

At that moment, everyone felt a movement coming from the plane as they hear the engines starting.

"Why are we taking off?" Dani said.

Suddenly, everyone heard maniacal laughter.

 _"Come and get me, She-Phantom!"_ the voice of Geir can be heard as Dani's ghost sense went off.

"He's on the plane! Coulson, hold on to the thermos." Dani said.

Dani, Ward and May heads to the cockpit, where there's no one at the controls. May tries to steer but the controls won't respond.

"I can't control it." May said.

"Geir must have compromise the controls." Dani said.

At another area of the Bus, Simmons and Skye also felt the plane's take off.

"We're taking off." Skye said.

"Why are we taking off." Simmons asked with concern.

"I'll go check it out." Skye said.

Meanwhile, Ward, armed with a Fenton weapon, arrived at the bar, where he is met by Geir.

"Well, aren't you a brave mortal." Geir said.

"You took May's plane. Give it back." Ward said as he aims the Fenton Pistol at Geir.

"Well then, we can't always get what we want." Geir said before he punched Ward, sending him back towards the wall.

As Ward lays on the floor, May attacked Geir from behind by putting him on a choke hold. Geir however goes intangible, making May crashed into the floor.

"Foolish, maiden. Back attacks won't do any good." Geir said.

"I'm not a maiden. Just a fighter." May said.

Geir and May engaged in martial arts combat. May sends a right hook to Geir's face, but he retaliate with a swift kick to May's legs, making her fall. Geir was about to strike her in the chest, but she managed to move out of the way. May got back up and the two exchanged punches and kicks. Geir at one point tried to ecto blast her, but Ward got back up and charged at him, sending him to the ground. Geir however kicked Ward off of him.

Meanwhile, Dani was at the basement helping Fitz and Simmons to get the plane's controls back in order.

"Give me a few more seconds... and now." Fitz said.

Dani suddenly released some green energy around the plane, which was combating the energy that Geir put on the controls. After a few minutes, Dani managed to get the plane under control and use her energy to get the plane onto auto-pilot, to prevent the plane from crashing.

"Did it. Now to catch Geir." Dani said as she flies off.

Back at the bar, Geir had overpowered May and Ward and was currently in combat with Skye.

"You're such a worthy opponent. Too bad it will lead to your downfall." Geir said as he tried to blast Skye.

"I'm not worthy to beat you... but she is." Skye said, making Geir confused.

At that moment, Geir gets blasted by a ghost ray, sending him crashing into the wall. He looks up to see Dani standing her ground with a determine look on her face.

"Hello, Geir." Dani taught.

"Well, if it isn't She-Phantom, thinking she can beat me and save her friends. Unfortunately, you just met your downfall." Geir said as he gets up.

"Really, cause I just ended your control on this plane." Dani said with a smirk before blasting Geir again.

Dani then check on May, who was still on the floor.

"May, get up. I fixed the plane. Get to the cockpit, quickly." Dani said. "Everyone, get out of here, leave Geir to me."

May got back up and head for the cockpit while the others gets out of the room.

"Let's finish this, Geir." Dani said.

"As you wish." Geir said.

Geir charged at Dani and ram into her, but Dani landed on her feet. Dani blast Geir, but he doesn't budge this time. The two then exchanged punches, kicks and rays. Geir tried to punch Dani, but she blocked it and send a kick to the stomach. Geir retaliated with a kick of his own before throwing Dani. Dani managed to recompose herself before she can crash into a table. Geir then pulls out his sword and tries to strike Dani, but she evaded his deadly attacks. Dani then managed to kicked Geir's sword away before sending a roundhouse kick, sending him crashing through the bar.

"Give up, Geir." Dani said.

"I had enough of you, girl!" Geir said before he tried to ram Dani, but she sends a powerful ecto energy strike, sending him crashing through the bar once more.

"Dani, catch," Coulson said as he throws the Fenton Thermos to her.

"To the Asgardian dungeon for you." Dani said as she fires the thermos.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Geir yelled as he gets sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"And that finally ends the threat of Gunne and Geir for good." Dani said.

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if its short. Please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Sadly, good and short episode stories must come to an end. I hope you all enjoyed it, and don't worry, the next Dani Phantom story will be long. Unfortunately, this story won't have a post credit scene. Anyway...**

 **KuriMaster13: Thanks. :)**

 **Kimera20: Thanks. :)**

 **Here's the final chapter everybody.**

Chapter 7: Aftermath.

After retaking control of the Bus, May and Ward landed the plane back safely to the ground. Dani and Coulson checks on Skye, Fitz, Simmons, May and Ward before all of them regroup at the plane's back entrance ramp.

"I apologize for the damage that has been done to your modified C-17. It was unfortunate." Dani said.

"It's seen worse." May said.

"I assure you, Geir will be taken back to the Asgardian dimensional plane of the Ghost Zone and will not cause any harm to Earth again." Dani said.

"How actually will Geir get there? I heard the Asgardian plane is light years away." Coulson asked.

"Clockwork can take care of that. He is the only ghost that can go from one plane to another. He is the Master of Time after all." Dani said.

"That's good to know." Ward said.

"You have what it takes to take on a powerful ghost alone, Dani. Maybe we at S.H.I.E.L.D. should learn more from you and the Fentons." Coulson said.

"Just doing my job. Besides, I like teaming up with Danny." Dani said.

"But you have potential. I can see it in you." Coulson said.

"By the way, my parents want me to give this to you. That way you can learn more about ghosts and the paranormal." Dani said, handing Simmons a flash drive.

"Thank you, Dani. Now Fitz and I can learn more. I mean this is a science we still don't understand." Simmons said.

"The Fentons would have been good S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists." Fitz said.

"I'm sure my parents would." Dani said. "You all have proven yourselves that you can be great ghost fighters. In fact, I'm giving you some of the Fenton tech. And don't worry, Coulson, I won't tell Danny that you're alive."

"Thank you, Dani. And don't worry, S.H.I.E.L.D. will still provide support to Fenton Works and Team Phantom." Coulson said.

"Well, this is farewell, and don't worry, I might see you all again." Dani said before she flies off on her long journey to Amity Park.

"She has potential." May said.

"I know she'll be a good Avenger someday." Coulson said.

"This was probably our most insane op we ever done, and I don't know anything about ghosts." May said.

"Well, thanks to Dani and the Fentons, we will now. Come on, we better get back to work." Coulson said.

And it was that day S.H.I.E.L.D. and Coulson's Team will now know how to combat ghosts as Dani Phantom flies gracefully in the sky, on her way back to Amity Park.

 **And that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoy it. And like I said, the next Dani Phantom story will be longer. Please review. :)**


End file.
